


Gideon, would you mind turning off the lights?

by Hazingblur



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Bottom!Sara, Episode Tag, F/F, Praise Kink, Smut, top!ava, what really happened in 3x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazingblur/pseuds/Hazingblur
Summary: The kiss that we deserved after Ava saved Sara and what happened later.





	Gideon, would you mind turning off the lights?

 

Ava entered the room and found a numb Sara lying on the floor.

“Sara! Sara!” called Ava, and ripped the totem necklace from Sara’s neck.

“Sara, I know you’re still in there” She said. “You are the strongest, most fearless person I’ve ever met, and you never back down”

“Don’t you remember? When did a legend ever go quietly?” she added after a short second.

“I’m here,” she said between sobs as she held her hand and placed a kiss to the back of it. “I’m here Sara I need you to come back to me, I need you to come home”

“Sara can’t you feel me?” she begged, placing her hand on Sara’s chest. She stared at the laying woman for a while, with her eyes full of tears, waiting for any kind of response.

In a swift move, Sara opened her eyes and started levitating, under Ava’s watchful eye. After what felt like eternity, Sara’s eyes turned blue again and she dropped to the ground.

“You saved me again” said Sara, full of misbelief.

Ava walked across the room to be next to Sara, placed a hand on her shoulder, and said “I had a little help”, looking back to Mick and John, who was lighting a cigarette with Mick’s fire.

“I earned a beer” said Mick with a grunt, and left the room.

“I believe the ship is still smoke-free Mr. Constantine” said Gideon, inviting John to leave the ship, leaving Ava and Sara alone in the room.

“Thank you” said Sara, her eyes full of admiration for the Time Bureau director.

“You would’ve done the same” replied Ava with a soft smile, and kissed her lips.

“Of course I would” Sara said when they broke apart. Ava let her hand down, caressing the full length of her arm, until she reached her hand.

“Care to show me your room again?” she asked with a little smirk, only for it to be mirrored by Sara’s own, wider smirk.

 

She led the way back to her quarters, trying to maintain their composure.  Once they arrived, Sara opened the door nonchalantly and led Ava inside.

They started kissing the second the doors closed, Ava taking the lead in that very moment. She moved them back until Sara was touching the bed with the back of her knees, and then pushed her down until she was seated. She kept her hands on her shoulders and looked into her deep blue eyes. The connection that they formed was so strong, that they got lost in each other’s eyes.

Ava, with her lips slightly parted, cupped Sara’s face with both hands and kissed her soft and tenderly. She sat on her lap, and broke the kiss the necessary amount of time to take off Sara's shirt, then pushed her back so she was lying on the bed. They kept kissing as Sara took Ava’s jacket off, and started to undo her shirt, pushed it back and started kissing her neck all the way down to her collar bones, and then her chest, leaving a few bruises on her way. She got rid of the disturbing garments and threw them across the room.

"You're so beautiful" Ava said as she caressed Sara's abdomen. She placed a soft kiss right under her sternum and moved to undo her pants.

"Up" she said, and took them off in a swift move. "So, so beautiful" and placed another kiss right above the waistline of her underwear. Sara took a sharp breath, and intertwined her hand with Ava's hair.

"Please Aves" she begged.

Ava traced a trail of wet kisses up her inner thigh, and the last one right on her clit, earning a moan from the other girl.

She moved up, kissing every inch of skin until she reached her mouth. She slid a hand behind Sara's back to unclasp her bra, and got rid of it, letting it fall to the floor. She traced the outside of her nipple with her tongue before sucking the bud into her mouth. With Ava's knee pressing against her core, Sara could feel her body on fire.

“Ava” she moaned, to which Ava responded by gently biting the nipple, making her breath catch in her throat, and pull lightly at Ava’s hair.

With that, Ava drew a path from between her breasts, down to her abdomen, to end up where Sara most wanted her. She traced slow, big circles around her clit with one finger, being careful not to touch the bundle, and went further to tease her entrance.

“You’re so pretty Sara” she said as she kissed her jaw. She could see Sara smiling past her pleasure and the praising she was receiving.

She nipped at her earlobe and started closing up the circles around her clit, making Sara’s hips jerk in search for more.

Ava kept on with her ministrations and praising until Sara went off the edge, arching her back and calling Ava’s name repeatedly.

Ava helped her ride her orgasm until it faded. She waited by her side, caressing her, until she gained her breath back.

“That was…” she couldn’t find the words to finish the sentence, so she bit her lip instead.

“That good, huh?” Ava teased.

“I didn’t say that” Sara teased back.

“Mhmm” replied Ava sarcastically, and moved to kiss her lips once more.

Sara slowly moved to get on top on Ava. Ava shaked her head no and added “It’s only you tonight babe” much to Sara’s surprise.

“Well, in that case… Gideon, would you mind turning off the lights?” she asked as she tilted her head.

“Yes, captain”

 

 

 


End file.
